volverte a encontrar
by mujer misteriosa
Summary: Después de unos años Dick vuelve a encontrar a su amor de la juventud que es starfire será que ella, lo recuerda y que pasara mas adelante se quedaran juntos o se ella se ira


Después de unos años Dick vuelve a encontrar a su amor de la juventud que es starfire será que ella, lo recuerde.

Volverte a encontrar

Era una noche, me había metido a darme una ducha, después Salí, iba acomodar algunos archivos, en estos últimos años he tenido una vida un poco aburrida, desde que mis compañeros titanes decidimos buscar nuevos destinos, esta tarde me llamo wally para que lo acompañe para ir a un antro, me pongo ropa adecuada y salgo.

-Dick-dije wally

-Wally-dije

-estas listos, es nuestro día-dijo wally

-si vamos-dije

Mientras entramos al lugar se me había olvidado que era un ambiente ruidoso, todavía tengo el recuerdo de starfire, ella cambio mi mundo, trate de localizarla pero no supe más de ella, si fue mi primer amor, nunca debí dejarla ir, daría por ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, que daría por besarla de nuevo, quien sabe dónde estará, con quien estará, será feliz.

-Dick en que piensas, mira esas chicas ven-dijo wally

Fuimos con unas tipas rubias que llevaban vestidos entallados, mientras que sigo en mis pensamientos, como quisiera que starfire estuviera aquí, mientras me dice una chica.

-Dick no te estas divir…-dijo la chica peros después la ignore, por voltear y ver a una cierta pelirroja con ojos esmeralda y piel bronceada que estaba parada en la barra de bebida , tenía puesto un vestido negro y con el pelo suelto y unos tacones rojos. Por dios puede ser ella, pero se ve tan cambiada, necesito acercármele, hablarle para saber si es ella, deje a la otra chica que después me hizo una cara de mala gana, me fue acercando a ella.

-star-dije y ella volteo lentamente

-Robín-dijo ella susurrando

-starfire, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo el abrazándola-donde te metiste te estuve buscando y no te encontraba

-pues nunca me fui de la tierra-dijo ella

-y que has hecho todo este tiempo-dijo Dick

-pues, he estado estudiando en Harvard y me gradué-dijo ella

-en todo este tiempo, nunca me dijiste que estabas aquí-dije

-lo siento, pero yo no estoy aquí como starfire-dijo ella

-entonces no me digas que te pusiste otro-dije

-no me puse mi nombre verdadero-dijo ella

-entonces te presentaste con nosotros con otro nombre-dije

-no estoy aquí como kori anders-dijo ella

-kori anders-dije

-si es mi nombre en tamaran pero aquí lo separe-dijo ella

-entiendo así es kori-dije

-si y creo que tenemos que presentarnos o algo así, porque wally está volteando-dijo ella dándole un saludo con la mano

-como lo conoces como Wally-dije

-hace seis meses bailamos juntos y tardamos como dos horas en saber que yo era starfire y el kid flash-dijo ella

-entonces ya se veían y yo no sabía-dije

-no siempre venia aquí, menos en los spring breakers-dijo kori sonrojada

-tu ahí, te vas hasta california a los spring breakers –dije sorprendido que le pasa a esta chica

-pues la gente cambia y no creo que te deba llamar robín-dijo ella

-Richard Grayson, pero me puedes decir Dick-dije

-mucho gusto señor Grayson-dijo ella juguetonamente

-si así es tengo también mi lado mujeriego-dije

-no lo quisiera conocer-dijo ella

-era broma-dije

-bueno y cuéntame que ha sido de ti-dijo ella

-bueno que quieres saber-dije

-no sé dónde estudias, si sales con alguien o te la pasa aburrido-dijo ella

-pues estoy bien-dije

-siento que te hace falta un poco de emoción-dijo ella

-porque-dije y ella se acercó a mí y me dijo

-dime haz tenido sexo-dijo ella y yo puse rojo

-últimamente no-dije con honestidad

-quieres tener conmigo-dijo ella y yo me puse más rojo

-star, no creo que sea una buena idea-dije

-hay por dios Dick al menos para tener un poco de diversión-dijo ella

Como respuesta no aguante y le di un beso apasionante, lo cual ella también correspondió

-nos vamos a mi departamento-dijo ella

-vamos-dije

Llegamos de lo más rápido, subimos el ascensor y estaba una señora con su hijo como de unos 13 años.

-tú también quieres venir amigo-dijo ella, lo cual la señora le hizo un mal gesto a kori, después se fue y ella se empezó a reír.

Después entramos a su departamento nos besamos sin parar ella me quito la camisa que tenia puesta y yo le fui quitando el vestido que tenia puesto, dejándola en ropa interior. Después puse sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y nos fuimos hasta su cama, después le di un beso y ella desabrocho mis pantalones, dejándome en bóxer, después yo le quite el sostén que tenia puesto besando primero sus hombros, después vi esos pechos los que debo probar bese cada uno de ellos mientras ella gemía mi nombre, me gustaba mucho cuando lo pronunciaba.

-Richard, te necesito-dijo ella

-está segura-le dije

-si –dijo ella, lentamente le fue quitando la tanga que tenia y después yo me quite el bóxer, fui penetrando lentamente mientras ella me insistía más

-Richard, por favor más rápido-dije y fui a balanceándome más rápido y me pedía más. Después de 3 horas.

-eso fue estupendo-dije

-si-dijo ella-espero que pronto sea la próxima

-te amo-dije

-yo también te amo-dijo ella

Y desde ese momento se quedó conmigo.


End file.
